One Day, My Day
by Kokyou Konran
Summary: Year: Unknown; Place: Eastern side of the Berlin Wall; A Berlin Wall story, vignette style. Many winters have past without me. My life... What was it even for? Will there ever be a day... A day just for me?  No pairings


**Jazz**: Hello, this is my first Hetalia story (that I've posted finished writing and posted on FF ). To all those that know who I am (in real life and/or read my stories, etc.) I am taking a break from my other stories for a little while because I'm a bitch and I have freaking writer's block for those stories. Gaaaaahhhhh! DX  
>Anyways, for all those who don't know me, hi! I'm Jazz (I've changed my name on FF BTW). I usually write Katekyo Hitman Reborn stories, but I've always wanted to write something for Hetalia about the Berlin Wall.<br>The story's pretty short and stuff. Kinda suckish because this one-shot was technically supposed to be my homework for English class, ahaha. That's why there are no names mentioned (or any swearing). But I seriously hope you can guess who's POV this is and the people he mentions. It's kind of straightforward if you actually know the characters well enough.  
>Oh yeah, because this was my homework, I didn't really change anything, so there's nothing in this story that's seriously bad except for the mention of blood (but that's not really bad). There's no grammatical mistakes of any kind (I'm pretty sure...)<p>

Anyways, I don't own Hetalia, just this story. (I hate disclaimers, seriously, there's no point, if I was the owner of Hetalia, would I seriously be writing this _here_? Or writing this at all?)

* * *

><p>One Day will be My Day…<p>

It's been years, many long winters have passed by without me. I walk alone in the snow in this place where summer never arrives. No houses, no people, no sense of life anywhere around me. Just an endless field of snow between a faraway wall of trees and a wall of concrete, both stretching farther than my eyes can see. I take a small breath in and as I exhale I watch my breath freezing before my tired eyes. I'm so tired…

Tired of it all…  
>Tired of living here…<br>Tired of not feeling the warmth of the sun on my skin…  
>Tired of not smelling the scent of my sweet cornflowers…<br>Just so tired…

When will it all end for me? When will this life of mine seek peace? My mind then shifted to thoughts about my brother. My little brother, the one I had raised and protected since he was a child. How was he faring being the only one living in our, no, his now, house? Then I thought about my first love and her boyfriend I pestered in childhood. Were they happy now that I'm not around to interrupt them while they went dates? My thoughts drifted towards my friends, our awesome trio that no one could tie down. Have they moved on to bigger things and left me behind?

I laugh at my pathetic thoughts. My laughter gets louder and louder until the laughter suddenly died in my throat as I felt something tickling my cheeks. I reach for my face with my ghostly hand and feel something wet, yet so warm. I realized that I had started crying. I clenched my hand that was limp at my side into a fist so tight I think I had started to bleed my poison blood. I couldn't stop these tears no matter how much and how long I wiped them from my face, they just kept flowing and flowing warming my bitter cold face. I finally realized what it felt like to be lonely. What it felt like to miss the ones you love and hold dearly to your heart.

My eyes, that were a brighter red than my blood when it flows from a wound, had darkened these past winters. My skin had gone from a milky white color, that people had envied, to such a pale white ghosts couldn't even compare. My lips that were shiny, and almost kissable, became so chapped and ugly, even I wouldn't want to kiss myself. My snowy, yet silvery hair had dulled so much to the point it seemed like an old sword worn from so many battles fought.

I heard the snow crunch behind me, notifying me _he_ was here. _He_ was the only one who would come out here to the abandoned Wall other than me. Everyone else had given up except for me. _He_ only comes here to bring me back. To bring me back to that suffocating house no matter how big it was. I turn around to seehis face that always seemed to be glued the same way. A childish smile that hidhis _true_ intentions, the intentions a stranger would _never_ realize when they look at his innocent looking face. _He_ was my enemy, the one I swore vengeance against, the only one I could go back to. Lifeless red eyes stared into commanding violet ones. Red and violet side by side were not a combination people consider, but they complimented each other like no other colors could.

He asked me why I was at the Wall again. I didn't answer. I just stared at him unblinking, then craning my neck to look back at the Wall. He then told me to come back with him. He told me there was no one waiting for me, only him. His voice sent chills up my spine as he said that I could never leave because I was weak and nothing like the warrior I used to be. His words set my anger flaring inside me, rekindling the nearly extinguished fire in my heart making it burn brighter and hotter than it was before.

I turned back to face him and rushed at him with wide, angry eyes. I pushed his much bigger body into the snow and straddled him. His eyes wide and caught off guard; his brain was still trying to register what I had just done. I glared hard at him, no longer feeling the bitter cold on my skin that was slowly starting to regain its original color with the heat from my blazing heart.

"Listen here and listen well," I said with such a dark tone I nearly saw him shiver. "I _will_ find a way to leave. One day, I _will_ rid myself of this place and _never_ come back! One day, mark my words; you _will _see me walk away with a smirk on my face. You _will_ be there when I take my leave.

"_That_ day, _I_ will be the one smiling. NOT you!"

I could see his violet eyes darken, but he made no move to neither throw me off nor retort back at me. Then, for some reason, he smiled again but it was so much darker than his usual smile. It made me flinch, but I stayed in place not wanting to back down from him. I tried to keep voice strong, but it wavered almost with fear.

"One day! One day it will be– It will be my day! I promise you that!"

I was abruptly thrown from my throne and our positions had switched. I had ended lying on the snow with him on top of me. His hands grabbed the collar of my coat and he pulled me up so close to his face, the only thing I could see was his raging violet eyes. He licked his dry lips and sneered at me. His mouth opened to speak and a violent tone came with his voice.

"_One_ day… But not today…"


End file.
